I'm Hot For You
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: Mai Shiranui makes it her mission to avenge her beloved but when she meets the one who defeated him will she fall for him? And What does this blue haired woman have to do with this? Rated M for, well smut. One-shot. Please R&R.


The red clad ninja woman gritted her teeth in anger, she growled at the fact that someone had managed to defeat her self-proclaimed future fiancé. Currently she was making her way to look for this person. What vile person could ever do this to her precious Andy Bogard?

"An evil person who is possessed by a demon that's who!"

Mai Shiranui, a beautiful woman who prides herself on being a Shiranui ninja and having what she calls, Japanese beauty, she was on the hunt for this mysterious character. Strolling through the woods where she got information that this was the area where Andy's attacker lived. She scanned the area. It was really a weird place to live but its not like she hasn't seen people live in the woods before. Mai sighed, clearly this was going to take some time. She wondered if her teammates would notice her absence. The brunette haired woman shrugged. They can wait, afterall she was the team leader or so she said to herself.

"Avenging Andy is my number one mission right now!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring most of the wildlife creatures. She then took out her fan out and grabbed a small piece of paper she had slipped inside it. It was a note she had made of all the information on the guy. He was more than six feet tall, blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a green vest with a black under shirt and pants. But his most distinguish feature was that he had three marks on each cheek, that look like whiskers. She rose one eye brow at the last part and couldn't believe a man would walk around like that, looking like some kind of cat or something else with whiskers.

She stiffened when she heard some nearby bushes russling. Getting into a defensive stance, she prepared herself for battle. Her eyes caught the sight of a rabbit jumping out in fear and running towards her and jumped on her soft bosom. She stared at the rabbit, it seemed like something was chasing it. She pet the rabbit before placing it to a nearby stump.

"Its okay there, no ones gonna hurt you" she said and smiled at the shivering creature.

"Trust me nothings going to- Kyaaah!" she screamed as a rope caught her ankle and pulled her up making her hang very high upside down. She then heard someone laugh.

"I can't believe someone actually fell for my trap! Hey you okay?"

He didn't sound very concerned, he instead laughed at her and pointed which angered Mai.

"Let me down from here you idiot!"

She blushed and tried to concel herself from slipping out of her outfit. Grabbing her huge breast with one arm and angerly waving her fist at him with other.

"All right. All right, just_ hang_ in there"

He chuckled at his own pun while Mai just frowned. She was going to kill this guy after she gets down. He threw a kunai at the rope, cutting it. Flailing her arms as she fell, Mai screamed almost hitting the ground but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw the brightest grin she had ever seen. A pink blush came to her cheeks when she realized she was staring at the person who had caught her. Then she saw something that caught her attention._ "Whiskers!"_ She jumped out of the man's arms and took an offensive stance.

"Hey sorry about that, I was really hoping to get a wild animal not an actual person"

The blond man with blue eyes with green vest and whiskers stood before Mai with an apologetic look on his face. Without warning she threw her fan at him, hitting him in the forehead. He fell backwards and Mai smiled.

"What the hell was tha-"

Once again he was hit by Mai's fan, cutting his protest he fell to the ground once more.

"Alright Knock it off already!"

He yelled but she just smiled even more.

"It serves you right for beating up Andy!"

She said and thought the guy didn't look strong enough, sure he was in great shape and handsome; he seemed to be around her age maybe younger._ "Wait what am I thinking this is the man who attacked Andy!"_

"What are you talking about? You're crazy lady! I'm outta here"

The blond stood up and began to walk away but Mai wasn't going to let him go that easily. She then threw another fan aimed at his head. To her surprise he caught the fan with ease as his back was turned.

"Alright lady, you mind telling me what your problem is?"

His serious stare told Mai that he was no pushover. The brunette glared at the blond, catching him off guard and raised his eye brow at this.

"You beat my fiancé! I'm here to avenge him!"

"Uhh sorry? Which one was he?"

The blond awkwardly scratched his cheek as he tried to remember the woman's friend. Truth be told, he had fought many opponents he didn't really remember most of them especially if they weren't much of a challenge.

"Andy! Andy Bogard! He trains at the Shiranui temple!"

"I'm sorry was he the bird looking guy?"

"He does not look like a bird!"

Mai raged as this blond man was making her want to kill him for insulting her man. The blond however didn't know what to do, he had beaten many opponents and he didn't really remember most of them. He questioned the woman when she pointed her folded fan at him with a serious look on her face.

"I challenge you to a fight!"

"No thanks"

He said casually and walked away muttering something about crazy fan women. Mai's temper was boiling, he waved her off like nothing and ignored her request. She then ran up to him and aim to kick him in the head but failed to make contact. As he avoided her hit, he couldn't help but to smirk, he was beggining to reconsider and actually fight her.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't...fight...uhh women. Yeah that's it, I don't fight women"

He nervously grinned at her with his eyes closed hoping she would buy his excuse. However Mai wasn't easily fooled.

"Liar! I have information that you were seen with Leona Heidern! And you two were physically interacting with each other, in other words you fought!"

She made the blond blush but quickly he shook it off. He then sighed. As he had no other choice but to take up on her request.

"Okay fine, you get your fight but before that..." he paused and extended his hand out gesturing for a handshake and smiled at her. "The name's Uzumaki, Naruto. I love ramen and a good fight" Mai stared at the hand before she carefully shook it.

"My name is Shiranui, Mai, please to meet you"

She said carefully and was a bit weirded out by the sudden introductions. A warm sensation came to her face as she stared once again at his smile._ "Dammit stop staring! And you! Stop smiling so much!"_ she mentally shook her thoughts out.

"Why are you telling your name? Its not like I care"

"Well since I couldn't remember your bird looking friend's name, I felt that I should take the chance to remember everyones name from now on"

Mai frowned at his comment about Andy but decided not to bring it up this time. She did think it was nice of him to start remember every opponents name now starting with her. She smiled and jumped back taking some space between them.

"Well now that we got introductions over with how about we start?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Both Mai and Naruto smiled in excitement. Mai took her bouncy stance and Naruto took his own as well, pulling out a kunai which caught the brunette's attention.

_"That's a shinobi's weapon"_

She smirked as this was going to be an interesting fight.

About 15 minutes later the fight was abruptly ended when Mai yelled. "Pervert!" she held her large double D-cup breast on one arm while the other tried to cover her crotch with little clothing she had left.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I swear!"

He held his arms defensively, not wanting to get hit. Apparently, when Naruto had preformed a special move with his special kunai, he had showered her with dozens of cuts which eventually tore her outfit, rendering her naked. Naruto with his back turned, held his jounin vest and black shirt to her. Mai stared at it before she carefully took it in her hands. After she placed the shirt snd vest on, she hesitate to speak but Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"If you want I can get you women clothes back home"

He said, still facing away from her, he knew if he were to even as so much as to peep without permission he would be beaten to a bloody pulp. After all he knew from experience. Mai started to ogle at his torso and drooled a bit how rip he was, it wasn't over the top but he definitely could get many ladies.

"O-Okay"

She agreed, still she was mad that her favorite outfit being destroyed by the same guy who beat her fiancé.

"Alright wait right here, I'll-"

"No way I'm staying here! I'm coming with you!"

She stood right behind him, breast pressing up on his back making him feel a bit nervous. "Now lead the way" Naruto just nodded and began walking towards his small home.

When they arrived to a big tall tree, Mai didn't expect the blond to actually live in a tree much less up on it. It was a treehouse. High up on the tree where the branches were was his house.

"You can't be serious. You live here?"

Mai stared unbeviably at the treehouse and even though it looked nicely built and fairly big it was very strange for someone to live like a monkey. Naruto just chuckled as if she was impressed with his work, sure it wasn't his style but when your tired of living on tents and camping this beat that any day.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"For a chimpanzee"

She muttered, luckily he didn't here her insult though she wished he did. Naruto knelt down gesturing her to get on his back. To which Mai denied as she crossed her arms and scoffed at him.

"As if!"

"Well you can jump up on your own then?"

Naruto said. The brunette woman looked up and saw that the hut was too high up for her. She would have problems keeping herself from flying out of her clothes. She had no other choice, she jumped on top of the blond's back catching him off guard and sweetly whispered to him, grabbing tightly.

"On second thought, I'll ride with you instead"

Naruto just smiled, oblivious to her flirty tone he jumped up high to one tree branch then to another until he landed on the wooden floor he craved.

"Slow down next time!"

Mai shouted, his sudden jumps almost made her fall off. Naruto just shrugged and opened the wooden door. Inside was a bed, a trunk, a small table and an ice cooler. Naruto made his way towards the trunk and began looking through the piles of clothing.

"Let's see, I know Leona-san left some clothing behind. Ah here we go!"

He pulled out small black tanktop and black baggy pants. Mai shuddered as she saw the piece of clothing.

"No way! I'm not wearing that!"

She pushed the clothes way from her and walk towards the trunk to look for other clothes to wear before she stopped and turn towards the blond.

"Why do you even have her clothes in the first place?"

Mai said with curiosity. Naruto was taken back by her question and didn't really know how to answer. He didn't want to sound like some sort of pervert that took women's clothing.

"She-She left thmn here when we sparred"

"So she just left naked?"

"N-No I mean she took one of my shirts and pants cause hers were too dirty"

Mai was still not convinced, she believed something happened and she was going to find out and keep pressing the blond.

"So did anything else happened? Anything..." she paused for a second. "Sexual?"

Naruto failed to answer which didn't look good for him. He decided to go a different route.

"Alright fine! I stole her clothes. There you happy?"

He prayed she would take the excuse so she would get of his back, who was she his mother? Sakura? He sighed thinking about those two would only depress him. He shook out those thoughts and saw Mai still debating whether he was telling the truth or not. She then slapped him hard on the face.

"Naruto! You pervert! I should of known, you destroyed my clothes afterall!"

She scoffed and went back to rummaging his trunk. "Hmph! Serves him right!" she couldn't help but to be a little jealous of Leona though. During the entire time she's been with him, not once has he look at her the way most men did. And, yes that was a good thing but she just couldn't help it. She wanted his attention. She wanted it more than she wanted Andy's attention. Was she attracted to him? She shook her head._ "No! Remember he is the enemy!"_ she mentally said to herself_ "Yeah a real hot enemy"_

As Naruto stared at the brunette looking through his trunk he neatly folded Leona's clothes. He sighed and wished she hurry up, hunger was starting to call him and the sun was beggining to go down.

"Oi Mai! Hurry up!"

He was quickly silenced when she glared at him and continued looking for clothes and occasionally trying something on.

"Don't you have a mirror?"

He didn't answer as he was too busy opening an instant cup of noddles. Mai growled._ "He's ignoring me!"_ she was getting angrier as he happily started to cook his ramen. _"Damn you! Pay attention to me!"_ she was about to hit him on the head when she thought of something. A clever smirk came to her lips. Naruto was busy adding hot water to his cup of ramen to notice. He was too excited to hear Mai call out to him. As he happily hummed a small tune, he didn't notice Mai was up to something.

"Ow hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!"

He tried to eat it before letting it cool down, he always hated waiting for it to cool down. With a small blow to help it cool faster, he decided to see if Mai was done picking something.

"Hey, Mai are you-"

As he turned towards the brunette, he couldn't help but to stare at the completely naked woman on his bed. She was on her knees with her arm up on the back of her head and the other clampsed on her waist, she winked at him with a sexy pout. Her tits were huge and perfectly firm, her nether region was completely hairless.

"...Done?"

He managed to say. Mai smirked._ "Got you!"_ she thought to herself proudly.

"Naruto, come here" she patted the side next to her and Naruto could only comply, he tried to avoid her naked body so she wouldn't see his crimson blush but failed miserably. Mai was smirking inside, she got his attention and she thought maybe playing with him a bit more would be fun. When Naruto sat next to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her bare tits against his back and whispered in his ear.

"Did you and Leona do this sort of thing? Lewd things to each other?"

Naruto stuttered, his thoughts were racing. It seemed like he was having a hard time which brought satisfaction to Mai as he struggles to her body._ "I knew it no one can ignore Mai Shiranui's perfect naked body!"_ she mentally celebrated in her head, she had won, whatever they were competing for. Mai then decided to stop teasing him and get dress when she felt two hands pin her to the bed.

"Eeep! Hey!"

She glared at Naruto for pushing her hard when she notices that look in his eyes. A bit frighten she ask.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry Mai but I just can't help myself"

Surprising the woman beneath him he grabs her tits and begins to massage them causing Mai to yell.

"He-Hey! Stop that!"

She feels a bit of pleasure when he plays with her boobs. When he leans in and takes her nipple into his mouth she can't help but to moan lightly. Mai feels his hands slide down to her stomach till it reaches her pussy.

"Naruto st-stop please"

Naruto however keeps going, something in her voice brings him excitement and her voice just begs for him to continue. Mai clutches his head and hugs it tightly, he begins to finger her with fast pace. As he pumps his fingers into her, the blond continues to suck on her nipple, playing with it and bitting the tip a few times. These actions are to much for Mai and soon enough she lets out a loud scream as she climaxes. For a moment she limps her body, her eyes are filled with joy as her mouth lets out heavy breaths. Naruto gives her a happy grin and she too, smiles a bit. However she is surprised when he pulls out his monsterous erection. He attacked her big tits with his monster cock, she sandwiched his cock between her tits and stroked him. Hearing him moan she smiled, hopefully this would calm him down. She winced when the tip started to hit her cheek, Mai decided to take his cock in her mouth. She licked the tip before swirling her tongue. Naruto grunted as her efforts were proven to be effective; she tried to hold back the burning tears that threatening to burst out of her eyes as he forced her head deeper, making her deep throat him. When she felt his member started to twitch, he shot ropes of his cum in her mouth. Mai pulled away as it proved to be too much for her to swallow and coughed. As she let go of his cock, he continued to shoot his seed, glazing her face and tits in white. She sighed, her eyes filled with lust. She passed her index finger on her breast, collecting the white substance, she put her finger in her mouth savoring the taste before she said.

"Mmm... Tasty!"

Moments later she cleaned herself off, hopefully thinking he was satisfied with her blowjob and titty fuck, she was about to hop off the bed when Naruto held her down once more. She gasped when she saw his member once again fully erected. Just looking at it made her wonder how it would feel. Rubbing it against her wet pussy, Naruto looks at her still smiling. She wimpered.

"No w-wait!"

Mai shouts but Naruto ignores her pleads. Without hesitation Naruto enters Mai slowly causing her eyes to widen. She winces at the pain as he enters her very slowly, tears start to stream down her cheeks. Naruto sees this and realizes something.

"Mai are you a virgin?"

To which she nods, this makes Naruto not only felt bad but guilty that he was raping this woman he just met._ "Dammit!"_ Sometimes he hated himself when he lost control like this. He is about to pull out when he feels two slender hands grab his wrist.

"Don't... I-I mean..."

She says looking at him in the eyes. Naruto only obliges and frowns. Mai smiles a bit making the tears go away and softly says to him.

"Its my fault for...seducing you. Please let me take responsibility"

However she hardly has a clue what to do, so Naruto takes the lead. He waits for her to get well adjusted. When she nods signaling for him to move he can't help but to enjoy her tightness. He pulls back and the slowly pushes back in, for a few minutes this is what he does before he begins to increase his pace. Mai is definitely enjoying every moment she feels him pump into her as she moans out loudly his name. She has already forgotten about her fiancé, what a terrible thing to do but she didn't care at the moment. As she felt another orgasm coming up she looked up to her lover and caught his lips in a deep tongue filled kiss, locking her arms around his neck. After breaking her kiss she knew she was nearing her climax.

"Na-Naruto! Let's cum together!"

She said as she stood over him on her knees, Naruto nodded and played with her breast taking one in his hand and sucking ont he other. Mai was letting him do most of the work. The great feeling was about to erupt inside her and he was also about to reach his limit. Increasing his thrust into her, Mai felt his member hit all the right spots which made her scream out loud as she came. Naruto also came, she felt his cock throb inside her as he shot his seed inside her. Both panted, Mai leaned on him as he laid them both on the bed. Still inside her, Naruto's cum started to leak out of her as she was already full.

"You were great Mai!"

She breathed out, the brunette just smiled as her eyelids became very heavy. She only had one word to say before she fell asleep.

"Amazing"

Naruto saw how she fell asleep on him and laughed at his situation. He had beaten some guy in a fight and ended up having sex with his girl. How messed up is that? The blond decided not to think about it anymore and put his attention at the naked woman on top of him. He had to admit she was really beautiful as she slept on top of him, her arms were still holding his neck.

"She is going to be mad when she wakes up."

Naruto knew that he wasn't suppose to cum inside unless they said otherwise. He had learn that by doing so could cause many problems for both of them but he couldn't help it, the sensation was too good. He sighed and hoped it wouldn't be bad like it was with Leona.

"What is-!"

The shock look on the blue haired woman, was filled with anger, sadness and betrayal. Naruto jumped and ran after her, only to get a boot to the face. Falling to ground the blond called out to the girl before being pinned down by the her, smashing her lips on his. She pulled back before she glared at him, "Why is this woman here?" she demanded.

"Aww crap!"

The blond's mind tried to come up with an excuse but he knew he didn't have it in him to lie to her. He sighed and prepared for the worst.

Mai felt like she just had the best nap ever, her eyes were still closed. She didn't want to wake up, all she wanted to do was dream about her new lover. They had just made love after he had proposed to her, which she happily said yes. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an shaking, her eyes popped open and saw blue eyes in pain? No they were filled with pleasure. She looked at the woman on top of her known as Leona, she was on all fours completely naked as a equally naked Naruto stood behind her.

"Oh Mai-chan you're awake!"

The blond nin smiled as he pumped into the blue haired woman. Leona glared at the woman beneath her. "What... Ahh-re you up to? Mmm!"

The brunette shook her head, "N-N-Nothing!" Leona narrowed her eyes, analyzing her. Without warning, Leona bit the brunette's nipple, earning a moan. Mai's eyes closed as the blue haired woman began to play with her tits. Leona then smashed her lips against Mai's, both girls began tonguing each other as their hands entangled. This excited Naruto and made his cock bigger. Leona broke the kiss as she felt Naruto hit her womb, her eyes rolled back and stuck her tongue out. Mai groped Leona's tits and sucked on them which increased her pleasure.

"Na-Naruto"

"I'm at my limit too!"

Both climax, Leona slumped down lying on top of Mai. The white sticky substance began to pour out of Leona's pussy. Naruto grinned at both of the lovely naked ladies in front of him, both exhausted and covered in sweat and his cum.

"Mai-chan, Leona-chan are you guys ready for another round?"

Leona nodded while Mai looked frightened. Naruto then did his signature hand sign.

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

Three more Narutos stood in front of them making it four in total. Mai paled at this but Leona with a stoic expression stood up and climb on top of Naruto, she locked her arms around his neck and felt another Naruto enter her from behind. Naruto waited for her to get comfortable before they both started to pump into her, one in her ass and one in her pussy. The sensation made her lose her stoic expression and was replaced with a lust filled one. As Mai witness this she paled at the thought of this actually happening to her. She then saw herself surrounded by two Naruto clones.

"Na-Naruto. I can't do th-that!"

"Don't worry Mai, I'll be gentle"

Naruto sat on the bed and Mai slowly got on top. She then felt the other clone poke the entrance of her ass, her eyes widen as he slowly entered her rear. She bit her lip waiting for her to get use to the sensation.

"Mai-chan, you okay?"

She nodded, telling him to start. Soon waves of pleasure started hitting her as both clones pumped into her. She took Leona's earlier expression as her eyes rolled back and her tongue was sticking out like a dog.

As day went on, the trio did nothing but experiment on sex, nonstop. Mai was the first to get tired before Leona followed in suit. Naruto laid on the floor with both girls in arms, his stomach began to growl hunger was begging for food. He cursed as he had forgotten to hunt, well he was more distracted. Naruto was about to wiggle himself out of the floor but both girls had a tight hold on him, refusing to let go of him. He looked across the room and saw the cold ramen he forgotten to eat. He sighed and then chuckled.

_"The story of my life..."_

_AN: Another one finished. This one was just meant to be a One-shot with just smut. Please Review, I get more motivation when readers tell me what more they want and I can see if I can make it work._


End file.
